iPod Challenge: Maximum Ride
by SareRide9
Summary: Basically what the title says. It's nine drabbles about Max and Fang. I don't own MR, or any of the characters.


**Having major writers block for my other stories. Thought this might get my head a little bit cleared. Enjoy!**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

* * *

**Warwick Avenue - Duffy **

What was with Fang always wanting to start kissing me? I just wanted us to be friends, but lately I can barely talk to him.

I guess I'm just confused, but he looks so _serious_ every time he looks at me.

Angel keeps telling me that he loves me. But I _know_ he doesn't. Because then he wouldn't have left when Ari stayed with us.

But, the way he looks at me...

**Airplanes - B.o.B. feat. Hayley Willams**

I wish Max didn't have to save the world.

I wish we could just be Max and Fang. Plain. Simple.

But the only shooting stars I saw didn't grant my wish: _to go back to Max._

**Happy - NeverShoutNever**

I finally got her.

Looking at the girl I love shoot through the air. A full blown smile stretched out across her beautiful face, her hair stringing out behind her.

We were alone. A rare treat, considering all that we had to do. But we were so happy just to be together.

Even if she took forever to figure it out.

**Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift**

I caught her as she tripped over Total.

"Thanks."

I looked at her lips, curving upwards as I flashed my trademark half-smile at her. She looked cute.

She brushed some hair out of her face. Blushing and looking downwards.

I wish she'd realized that I loved it when she did that. Hell, I loved it when I saw her kicking the shit out of some Fly-Boy.

"I'll always catch you, Max."

**(The next song that came on was Blah Blah Blah - Ke$ha, but I didn't think that fit)**

**The Only Exception - Paramore **

I always knew that whenever I loved someone, they'd get a small - or big - part of my heart.

I also knew that giving them that piece, no matter how small or big it was, would give them a power to break me.

I didn't have acceptions. I tried not to love anyone more than a brother or a sister.

I always had a tight grip on things like that. You know, control over my emotions. My mom taught me that. Well, the control over the love anyways.

There was only one exception to this rule. A light snore caught my attention and I pressed myself closer to my sleeping fiancee.

My exception was Fang.

**Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift**

I frowned at the flowy dress that Nudge forced me in. Black with a white belt-type thing.

Shoving on my Converse and hoping down the stairs. I didn't think about my hair, I was already late.

I went out to the little park on the end of the street. Where I was supposed to meet Fang. He smiled when he saw me. A real smile made my stomach flip.

He came over to me and looked at my hair. There was a little crown that I couldn't get out of my otherwise messy hair.

"You look like a princess." His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. "My kick-ass princess."

My lips pressed into his and I was in our magical piece of time.

**Bubbly - Colbie Caillat**

"I hate it when it rains." I complained, listening to the soft tapping the rain was making on my windows.

"Yeah well, at least you have me." Fang's voice came from my bedroom door.

I blushed and motioned for him to come closer. He sat down on my bed, getting under the covers and pulling me with him.

"Hey!" I squealed. As he started kissing just below my ear, slowly going to my crinkled nose, then to my lips, making me shiver.

I smiled as he tucked the blacket around us, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me tighter against his body.

The tapping stopped outside, and sun shone through the crack in my curtains.

**So What - P!nk**

Fang left. I didn't cry. I expected it. He had been becoming more and more detached.

I couldn't bring myself to go through his stuff, but I was doing better than I thought I would.

You are Max. I told myself. You have wings and you saved the world. You don't need him.

So here I was with the music stereo cranked up all the way to my favorite song.

I would like to let you know that I was in the middle of my air guitar solo, in my short-shorts, on the coffee table . . . when Fang came through the front door.

**Trouble - NeverShoutNever**

I was defiantly in trouble. I was hooked on the Max drug.

The was she talked, the maternal smile she'd get, her windblown hair, her battle stance.

God, she'd hooked me with her claws without even knowing she was doing it.

I definitely loved the feel of her skin on mine. But, she wasn't mine.

Yet.

How cliche did that sound?

**Okay, I know that it was supposed to be 10 and not 9, but 9 is my favorite number and it seemed right to end it there.**

**Review?**


End file.
